


aphrodite

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2019!!! [22]
Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: (fuck you i'm making that a tag fgrtfegtfd), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aphrodisiacs, First Time, Goretober, Goretober 2019, Guro, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missionary Position, Necrophilia, Non-Graphic Smut, Overdosing, Poisoning, accidental necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 22: poisonif he drinks this, he will melt too...thanks to a friend for help with planning this one!





	aphrodite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egg boi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=egg+boi).

> canon divergence from step (chapter) 2

“Relax. I’ll find your good spot.”

“That’s... not… the issue…”

Watching Souichi writhe and moan and fall submissive to all of his actions… There isn’t a universe in existence where Morinaga could control himself. Even now, with Souichi throwing his head back in pleasure following the prodding of a particular bundle of nerves… It was a lot to handle. Especially after the past years of teasing and ignorance and hatred all at the same time, Morinaga couldn’t hold back anymore.

Souichi tenses up suddenly, covering his face with his hands. “S-Stop! My stomach hurts…”

Morinaga hears him sniffle and feels a certain kind of dread. Okay, maybe there was something to hold him back… “It does?” He removes his fingers slowly, eating up all the little noises Souichi was making with just that action.

“Yes, idiot! I told you…” He peels one hand off his face and uses it to cradle his abdomen. There’s a growl, not a “grumble,” and Souichi winces.

_ Oh. I thought that was a lie.  _ Morinaga wants to pout, but he holds himself back. As much as he wants to continue, it probably won’t be good for Souichi. And, in the long run, not very good for himself either. He lets himself kiss Souichi’s temple once more before sitting on his feet. “Do you need me to get a trash can? Or is just medicine okay?” And then, he says very, very softly, so softly that he can barely hear it leave his lips: “I’m sorry, senpai.”

“...” He twists his face away, afraid of his own thoughts. “...Nevermind. I think it’s just a cramp.”

_ Huh? _

His head shoots back up. The fire has entered his voice once again, “Don’t look at me like that!!! You…” and then, it diminishes, “You can’t just leave me like this…”

The string of reason is cut with finger scissors. Morinaga’s eyes feel like they’re gonna pop out of his skull.  _ What did he just say..? _

Souichi spreads his legs a bit wider; his stomach rumbles like thunder. “...J-Just finish it, would you?”

“Okay, senpai.”

“I-It hurts…” Souichi shuts his eyes tight. The sensation of— well, he didn’t even want to admit what it was— was so odd yet warm yet sour yet incredibly pleasurable, despite the adjacent feeling that he was being torn up inside with Morinaga’s… another thing he didn’t want to admit. A secondary adjacent feeling— inarguably the worst stomachache Souichi has ever had— only makes his statement truer. But, his desire is stronger than his words. He taps his ankles on Morinaga’s back. Encourages him forward.

“I’m sorry,” Morinaga brushes back his friend’s hair— such a dear friend! He says this but makes no effort to slow himself or at least be a bit gentle. The body, it seems, has become a different entity from the mind. “I’m sorry, senpai.”

Said “senpai,” drunk, dazed, and high on whatever Morinaga had drugged him with, almost says “Don’t be.” He stops himself though, albeit with something unpleasant. He’s thrown into a coughing fit suddenly, almost unconsciously. His hands grip the bedsheets, his back arches, but he does not come. Rather, it’s out of sheer pain. Souichi suppresses the panic, however. His mind is too desperate for the initial sort of release at the moment.

“Senpai, are you sure you’re okay—?”

“O-Of course I’m not!! You’re way too rough!” Souichi tries to brush it off with this, although he knows that isn’t the cause. He feels his brain start to grow slow while his breathing only becomes more rapid.  _ I’m just horny… _ he thinks to himself, although he doesn’t feel horny. He feels like death.

Morinaga gets this look on his face, some serious mask to hide his enjoyment of that comment. “I’ll be gentler, then—”

“N-No!” Souichi feels his mouth water. He can’t think right. He can’t think at all. “Just keep… I want you to make me…” He feels bile in his throat. _ Wait. _

Morinaga, however, doesn’t realize his discomfort. This was the first time he’s seen Souichi in such a state, after all; maybe this was normal for him. Instead, he fills in the blanks of those trailing sentences. He takes ahold of Souichi’s cock with the intent of fulfilling a request. He does, just after a few seconds. The sounds of Souichi’s final moan— something high-pitched, breathy, and heart-breaking— fills Morinaga with a certain satisfaction, accomplishment, even.

Souichi goes practically limp after that, his brain giving up on him. Who knew they like to cut aphrodisiac drugs with all sorts of chemicals and opioids and carcinogens too? Who knew, on top of that, that it was so highly concentrated? Souichi did, one would suppose. At least now he does.

When Morinaga releases, watching his beloved’s drained and blissful expression (what an incorrect guess!), it’s more intense than he ever had before. It’s a full-body experience, every muscle contracting and relaxing and repeating this several times and his tongue feels caught in his throat and his eyes tear. For him, during that moment at least, it was perfect sex. Indescribably perfect.

Observing that Souichi had gone soft, he pulls out and lays down beside him. Still panting and blushing and heart-pounding, Morinaga fishes for reassurance: “Was… Was that okay, Senpai?”

“Senpai?”

The questioned’s lips hang open a peak, drool pooling at the edge of his mouth. It leaks out, drips into the pillowcase.

_ Cute… _ “Did you already fall asleep?”

He doesn’t respond. How could he, anyway? No matter the perception, the question was purely rhetorical.

Morinaga leans forward quietly to kiss the tip of his nose. He does so gently, as though not to wake him. “I love you, Senpai.” He curls up beside him, holding a body that was currently warm and soft but would be cold when morning comes. And gray. And stiff. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
